Mycho Universe Complete Timeline
This is a complete timeline of events that are known to have taken place in the Mycho Universe so far. With every new project released this timeline will be updated with more information. |-|1922= * Steven Grey aka Gravestone agrees to bury bodies for local gangsters. After trying to get out of it, The gangsters bury him alive in a shallow grave. Sometime later, his widow Selena Gray visits his grave and leaves an old Romanian ornament there which causes his skeleton to rise from the ground. The spirit known as Gravestone seeks the members of the gang out and kills them one by one before leaving their heads on spikes in the cemetery as a warning for people to stay away. |-|1935= *The Sunnyside Farms is established. |-|1964= *The town of Avondale is established. |-|1968= * Thorn's first known appearance in Avondale, when he appeared to kidnap 16 year old Mina Adams. |-|1972= February 29th * Mina Adams appeared in Avondale carrying a baby and being pursued by Thorn, he slaughtered the staff of Avondale Community Hospital that night before taking Mina with him. He left behind her baby in the hands of a strange sect. |-|1988= *On the night of her sixteenth birthday Bethany Lovell(daughter of Mina Adams) is hunted down by Thorn. He enters Avondale killing everyone in his path, including Power Plant worker Bucky, and a collection of Avondale High student. She is rescued by Mina Adams, who has survived all these years and found her way back but Thorn catches up with them and wounds Mina. Eventually the collective sect kidnaps Bethany in order sacrifice her to the monster. *Thorn takes Bethany and tries to open a gateway back to where he came from, only to be stopped by Mina again. They fight and Mina is struck by lightning along with Thorn after Bethany stabs him. Thorn is dragged back to his Hellish world. Only to briefly appear to grab Bethany and take her with him. |-|1990s= Navigate to a specific year: [ 1990 | 1991 | 1992 | 1994 | 1995 ] 1990 *In Carlisle, Oklahoma, Carlton Layton loses his job. Instead of telling his wife the truth he takes a job as a birthday party clown. He finds his wife, Caroline, cheating on him. Dressed in his clown costume he kills Caroline and her lover. The police take his daughter, Suzi, and she goes to live with an foster family. Now using the name Cleaver, Carlton Layton, spends the next five years searching for his daughter. 1991 *Sara Allen steals Carley Lewis' boyfriend. *Sara Allen is sleeping with Danny Jackson, the boyfriend of another local girl, Kelly. She gets mad at him after asking him not to wake her sleeping sister. *He gets scared by a clown Halloween decoration and goes to leave. *He tell her that he heard the stories of Carlton Layton, The Cleaver, and she assures him its just an urban legend. *Sara lets him out and he promises to break up with his girlfriend for her before heading off. *Sara finds the Cleaver is actually waiting in the house, he kills her and then kidnaps her sister Sara. 1992 February 29th ''' *Jessica Lawrence is born. *Bethany Lovell appears with a child being pursued by Thorn. She leaves her baby on the door step of Olivia and John Lawrence, her high school best friends. With a note telling them her name is "Jessica". Bethany and Thorn once again disappeared. 1993 *Jody-Ann Howells graduated from the local police Academy and spent her first couple of years as a rookie deputy in Still Rivers, her home town. 1994 *Felissa Harley aka The Red Angel or Red is born. 1995 '''October 29th - October 31st *The Still Rivers Massacre occur. |-|2000s= Navigate to a specific year: [ 2000 | 2003 | 2008 ] 2000 October 30th *After 5 years of tracking Cleaver, Jody-Ann Howells ends up in Pine Meadows, Arkansas. *Darla, after being kicked out of a local bar, is picked up by Cleaver while walking home. October 31st *Darla goes to the Sheriff's department and tells Howells that Cleaver let her go to give her a message. She reveals “I'm Back” as been craved into her shoulder. *Howells meets Misty Lewis who has also been tracking down Cleaver after finding out her sister had been murdered by him. *The Harvey family encounter Mary Beth Palmer while passing through Pine Meadows on their way to Washington, DC. They run out of gas, Mary Beth offers to let them wait at her home until her daddy returns to help them. *Misty and Howells track down Cleaver's hideout at the Sunnyside Farm. *Artie Harvey, Larry Harvey and Chase Williams are murdered. *It is revealed that Cleaver has kept Sheriff Hatcher alive the past five years. Mary Beth reveals they have been attempting to brainwash him to make him a member of their family. *Howells allows Misty to run away to avoid arrest. *Cleaver is arrested. *Mary Beth gets away with Tiffany Harvey. April *Mary Beth, now on her own, has spent the past 6 months attempting to brainwash Tiffany. 2003 *Nathan Robbins witnesses the murder of his mother by an unknown assailant, after which he institutionalized. 2008 Feburary 29th *The Avondale High Massacre occurs. |-|2010s= Navigate to a specific year: [ 2012 | 2013 | 2014 | 2015 | 2016 ] 2012 * Eric kidnaps a member of the sect that worships Thorn named Aaron Davis and tortures him for information about how to stop Thorn. He reveals that he has has been following Aaron for months and that he is aware of the cult he is involved with and their plan to use Jessica Lawrence to continue Thorn's connection to Avondale. Eric gets the information he needs before locking him in the basement of Avondale High, knowing he won't be returning. Feburary 28th *Thorn appears in the town of Avondale. Feburary 29th * Now aware of Thorn and the curse surrounding him, Jessica Lawrence, Eric Jones, Clark Burns and Alice King, the survivors of the "Avondale High Massacre" prepare for Thorn's return. They trap him and remove his mask revealing his true form, an old man named Issac Thomas. They prepare to kill him but after much hesitation the local police find him, with their own plans for revenge. Issac escapes during the confusion and gets the mask, he becomes Thorn again and slaughters the police and Alice. Eric faces off against him to allow Jess to escape and Clark betrays her and offers her up to Thorn. He kills Clark and attempts to take Jess, but Eric is still alive and shoots him down. SWAT team shows up and Thorn kills them before throwing Eric from the roof and cornering Jess, where she reveals that she knows that he is her father. She uses a loose live wire to electrocute him. Thorn uses the last of his strength to grab her as they fall into the canal below. * Eric is found by Slasher House agents at the scene when they arrive looking for Thorn. Harley appears and orders him to be taken to the H.E.X.A.G.O.N. facility. Feburary 30th *The morning after Thorn jumps off the roof with Jess the police search the canal to find no trace of them. Exact Date Unknown * Nathan is released from the mental health system with a clean bill of health and moves into his childhood home, Haven View Apartment 13. * Red is expelled from School after punching Dawson, who taunts her after finding out that her real father is serial Killer Francis 'The Crimson Demon' Harley. She heads home to find her foster parents dead and her sister Clare, tied to a chair. Harley is there and forces her to kill her foster sister to prove to him that his killer instinct also lies within her. She does so and Harley disappears as the police show up. 2013 * Red fights Sam the Slaughter, a low rent serial killer. On him she finds a card for Wolvesbury hunting club. On investigation discovers that Wolvesbury is a cover for a bunch of thrill killer rich kids hunting young girls for sport, they catch her and knock her unconscious. 2014 *Molly Bannister spends the night at her eldest sister, Sherry's place, while their parents are having a night out, During this night, Molly convinces her sister to play with a Ouija board which unleashes some sinister force that appears as a doll and seemingly possesses Molly. Molly leaves acting strange when her parents come to collect her. December 25th *As the Bannister family home, they unwrap presents Sherry is shocked to see that Molly has received a doll that looks like the one that appeared in 2014. December 26th *Sherry is looking after Molly when the doll appears to move. She runs from the house and goes to their family doctor, they refuse to help her and she finds herself cornered by the doll in her house where she is killed. 2015 *Corben kidnaps and murders his former colleague and psychiatrist Dr. Annabelle Taylor after she discovers that he is a serial killer. *Molly appears to act very strange, driving her mother, Mary to despair. Its only when Dotty reveals that she has been watching the doll move around the house for months that Mary accepts that a supernatural presence maybe at work. They form a plan with Kenneth, the girls estranged father, to stop the doll and after a supernatural battle, they destroy the doll and Molly reverts back to herself. Only, the truth is revealed that its Molly herself who is the evil entity and she murders her mother and sister. Her father attempts the drown but before he can do it the police arrive and rescue her. She is taken to Charleston Hospital. July 2nd *Nathan Robbins meets Isabelle Carter, who moves into Haven View Apartment 10, they spend the next two weeks getting to know each other. July 14th *Nathan Robbins is found outside of a hospital disposing of the body of Isabelle Carter. He's arrested and questioned by Detective James Miller. After the interrogation The Hollower murders the detective and several other police officers giving Nathan Robbins a chance to escape. 2016 *In Russia the Mole Man, in the middle of a teen killing spree, comes up against Red, they fight briefly and she kills him. *Jacob Jakushi kills strip club patrons, strippers and the owner of the strip club before being cut in half by Red. *H.E.X.A.G.O.N agents snatch Cleaver from a cell in an undisclosed location. *After a slew of disappearances and beheaded bodies turning up at HollowGate Cemetery, Red investigates to find that Steven Gray has risen from the grave and is stalking the cemetery killing anyone who sets foot there. She finds him as he is finishing off a group of teens. Before she can defeat him H.E.X.A.G.O.N. shows up with specialist equipment and incapacitates him before taking him to the holding facility. *Luse Gui tells Red that H.E.X.A.G.O.N. will be going to Charleston Hospital. Amber Hart and Red go to Charleston Hospital to stop HEXAGON from getting their next target. Harley shows up to stop Red and Amber from getting in their way. Red manages to escape but Molly and Amber are taken by the agents. *Jess appears on the road into Avondale carrying a baby with Thorn chasing her down. She is saved when a van full of SH (Slasher House) Agents shows up, they incapacitate Thorn and bundle him to a van before speeding off, leaving Jess at the side of the road. 'At the H.E.X.A.G.O.N. Facility:' *Red enters the facility taking out several guards. *She manages to find Amber and free her from a chamber filled with sleeping gas. *While searching for Molly, Red accidentally lets Hanz Putin, now an upgraded version of Mole Man, free. With Amber's help Red manages to cut off his head. *Amber and Red find Molly. Assuming she's an innocent girl they attempt to free her but manage to get trapped in the cell with her. They fight several dolls before Red stabs Molly in the top of the head with her sword. *Free from Molly's cell they go further into the facility. Amber and Red are separated while Red faces off against Harley. *Red sticks Harley with a shock device. She tells Luse to activate the device, but it is revealed that Luse has double crossed her. *Red is captured and agents are ordered by Harley to wipe her memory and place in a holding cell. 'In the Slasher House Experiment:' *Red wakes up in a cell having no memory of what happened to her. Shortly after waking up her cell door opens. She explores the place finding Nathan Robbins locked in a cell. *Cleaver wakes up in the Slasher House and the second to be released. *Nathan is released next and saves Red by killing Cleaver. *Corben is the next to be released in the Slasher House. He incapacitates Red and Nathan and removes Cleaver's dead brain. *Thorn is the 5th and final to be released in the Slasher House Project. He interrupts Corben, killing him before he has a chance to kill Red and Nathan. He injures red and before he has a chance to finish her off Nathan saves her by knocking off his mask and stopping him with a pipe. *With Red injured, Nathan tells her he's going to get a first aid kit. Before he runs off they kiss which triggers The Hollower to take him over. He goes to his cell, gets his axe and makes his way to kill Red. After a brief struggle she gets away. *Red finds a hidden room, where she discovers that her father, Harley, is behind the whole thing. She remembers who she is and goes after Nathan, Killing him. Category:Timeline